Foxy Troubles
by Caitlin-Silver
Summary: I had everything that I really needed in life at that point; a comfortable home, a steady job, great friends. . . so what possessed me to pick up that injured fox on the way home from work? Maybe I should have taken it to an animal shelter but. . . I think I'm beginning to enjoy my fox-turned-human. Wait–what? Rated T for language. Spamano, GerIta, FrUKUS.
1. Prologue

Holy snap. Do you know how long this story idea has been stuck in my head? Friggin' _months._ Ever since I saw Spice and Wolf, I've had the idea for this. I wanted to get the Prologue of this written at the very least before I finish up my other story _My Roommate's Rule_ since this has been buggin' the hell outta me for months. It feels so good to get some of it written.

I will be drawing some art for this; specifically Lovi's fox form and Feli's maybe. That's about it, since I hate drawing humans (such a pain in the butt) but you never know. Enjoy what I've got written because I don't know when the next chapter will come out. But, yeah, basically this is very loosely based on Kitsune mythology. The rest I pulled outta my brain.

Warning: Probably grammar errors. More than likely. Point out what you find, I'll fix it. I'm going to try to keep foreign languages to a minimum because google translate sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything used except the plot. I don't wish to be sued so keep this in mind!

_–Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue-<strong>

* * *

><p>Love was the last thing on my mind in my already stressful enough life.<p>

I was a normal person. You know, the average working man who went about his daily life so he could eat, pay rent, and buy whatever sort of small luxuries he could afford. It wasn't what I had in mind for myself when I was younger but I was content for the time being. I had bigger goals and would pursue them eventually, of course, but for now I could live with myself. Too bad my life's plans went down the drain when I met _him_.

_Romano Lovino Vargas._

**_~Foxy Troubles~_**

_Another boring day in my boring life_, I think to myself with a huge sigh. Work had been boring as usual. Working at a small restaurant wasn't exactly what I had planned out – I couldn't even really call it a restaurant, it was more of a c_afé_ – but it was still a fun job (sometimes) and I got to meet a lot of people, so it was all right. Besides, my friend Francis got me the job (he owned the place) out of 'the kindness of his heart' as he says, so I couldn't exactly quit. It was the only thing keeping me afloat.

"Antonio~"

I break myself from my idle thoughts to look over at my boss. "Hmm? Did you need something, Francis?"

He chuckled slightly and patted my back. "No, it's nothing _mon ami_. I was just making sure you're okay. You were spacing out." Francis gestured to spilled bottle of soap I had been using to clean the counters with.

"O-oh." I could feel myself flush slightly out of embarrassment and scramble to clean up the spilled soap. Thankfully not too much had been spilled. "I'm all right. Just thinking, is all."

"Ah, _je comprends_, but Antonio..."

"Hmm?"

He holds up a silver key and I recognize it instantly. Groaning quietly to myself, I understand what he is silently asking of me and I snatch the small item from his fingers. "You're going out with Arthur again, aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was more of an observation.

Francis laughs nervously at my accusation, knowing he's been caught. "_Oui_. I'm sorry, Antonio, but I promised him last week that I wouldn't skip out like last time. He was highly upset with me when I didn't show up for our last little. . . _meeting_."

I wave him off, not wanting to hear anymore about his 'meeting' with Arthur. "I understand Francis, it's not problem. I'll lock up everything."

The Frenchman flashes me a grin of appreciation. "_Merci_, Antonio. I hate to do this to you."

I roll my eyes slightly. "It's okay, really. Just go out, I can handle it. Not the first time, after all." I mumble the last part of that, hoping he wouldn't hear.

We share a short laugh before he finally bids his last farewell and leaves. Once he's out the doors I heave another sigh. I was stuck closing up the place. _Again_. It's not that I had anything against doing it but I was hoping to be home before six. It gets dark quickly around here so walking home at night isn't very comforting. Thankfully I live in a quiet neighborhood so there isn't anything for me to worry about but, still, you can never be too careful.

It's well past six once I finally finish locking up the place. Slightly irritated, I walk quickly towards my small home. The only things on my mind were fixing dinner, taking a shower, and going to sleep. It was a good thing tomorrow is Sunday; no work. That means I could sleep in finally and not have to worry about anything for a while. It's what I always looked forward to. Not that I hated my job or anything, because I don't, it's just very demanding. The people living in this town aren't always the nicest to deal with.

Shaking my head at the sour turned thoughts, I focus back on my previous plans. Food, shower, sleep; all in that order. It made me smile slightly.

A small whimper douses me from my heavenly thoughts as I round the corner or the street. I stop in my tracks, listening for what could have emitted the small, strangled cry. It's deathly silent once more and I shrug, thinking I am simply hearing things. Another whimper sounds and I stop once more, looking around for the source of the noise. It sounded like a dog or something akin to one. More whimpering cries into the night and I start following the sound of the noise until I stop in front of a small alleyway that has been darkened by the rapidly disappearing sun. I don't see anything at first so I figure maybe the animal isn't there until I catch sight of a patch of dark colored fur. _What is that?_

It looks like a large cat from here but upon closer inspection I realize it's a fox. An injured one, at that. _Poor thing_, I think, frowning at the lacerations covering it's legs and ears.

The animal whimpers again. I wonder what it could be doing in a town in the first place. Foxes aren't exactly known to wander around city or town streets. It could have come from the forest that is located on the outskirts of town, possibly. Anyway, what should I do with it?

While contemplating, I realize the fox's eyes are now opened and staring straight at me. They almost look golden in color but I realize that they hold a green peridot-like hue to them. After a few more seconds of staring, the fox starts to squirm and attempts to stand up only to fall to it's feet once more.

I'm not sure what possessed me to do it, but I waste no time in scooping the injured creature into my arms and holding tight. I knew the more-than-likely frightened fox would try to bite me or scratch so I made sure to hold down it's legs but, since my arms were too busy attempting to hold the animal still, it's head was left untouched.

The fox is frantically squirming but, oddly enough, it doesn't try to bite my neck, even though it's head is close enough to do it. "Calm down," I say, trying to calm it down. The fox's ears twitch, as if it's heard me, and then turns it's head to look at my face. Golden-green stare up at me, as if assessing something, before it stops squirming all together. "Well," I blink, slightly in shock, "that was easier than I thought it'd be. . ."

Feeling a sharp whack on my leg, I yelp in surprise, nearly dropping the fox. I look down and see the animal's tail twitching angrily. Did I say something to upset it? "Ahaha, no, that's silly," I say aloud at the ridiculous thought. I can the fox give me a look akin to irritation. Maybe. . . maybe the fox actually understands what I am saying.

I swallow the dry lump in my throat before saying quietly, "Can you understand what I am saying?"

"_Of course I can, you idiot._"

Dropping the fox in shock, I back up until I am against the alley wall, staring at the fox with surprise. "_Ugh,_" I hear a groan. "_That was really fucking rude, you know? I'm injured here!_"

"U-um," I start hesitantly, "I'm sorry. I was. . . just surprised, that's all." The fox turns it's head the opposite direction of me and growls. I can see it's tail swishing back and forth violently. "Hey," I try saying to get the now obvious male's attention.

"_What is it?_" he answers irritably.

I rub the back of my head. "I am just curious as to how you are able to talk, is all. . ."

The dark colored animal turns it's face back towards me and bares it's teeth. "_Are you that stupid? I can't talk! I am merely communicating through our minds. I can only speak when I am in human form._"

"Oh," I answer blandly, feeling oddly offended. How was I supposed to know that he was communicating through our minds? It sounded like he was speaking out loud. But, then again, whenever the animal spoke, his mouth never opened. "Well then, how about telling me why you are injured, okay?"

A curl of hair that I hadn't noticed sticking out from his head before twitched. "_Well,_" the fox growled in obvious annoyance, "_it really isn't any of your business. I don't even know you so why should I speak about myself?_"

"I guess that's a good point," I agree. "Then I'll introduce myself! I'm Antonio Carriedo! You would be. . .?"

I can see the fox roll his eyes. "_Dio, I can already tell you're a joy to be around. Look, I'm only going to say this once, so I'd suggest you listen; I'm Romano Lovino Vargas, but you'd do better to calling me Lovino instead, got it?_"

I nod slowly. "I suppose, yeah. So Lovino, then?"

Romano sighs heavily. "_For fuck's sake. . . I just said that, didn't I? Now help me up!_"

**_~Foxy Troubles~_**

The walk back to Antonio's house is short and quiet. Well, for the most part, that is. Romano made sure to criticize him on the way he was carrying him back to the house. Strangely, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would; being bickered at and scolded on every little thing he did wrong.

"_Geez, where did you learn to carry animals, a five year old? Hold me more firmly but don't squeeze so tight! There, that's better._"

Honestly, the animal should have been thanking him more than anything. He could have left him in that dirty alleyway if he had really wanted to but he didn't. Still, Antonio made no complaints and simply stayed quiet and obeyed the commands given.

Eventually they reached his small house. Romano looked quite unimpressed but it was to be expected, he thought to himself.

"This _is where you live?_"

Antonio laughed nervously, "Ahaha, well I'm not exactly the richest guy around. . ."

The fox scoffed but said nothing, preferring to remain silent which Antonio thanked God for. He could only handle so much lecturing and complaining. So, he walked inside and set Romano on his small couch before taking off towards his bedroom to get a change of clothes.

"_Where are you going?_"

"Oh, just to get a change of clothes so I can shower. I'll just be a minute."

Romano watched him disappear into the next room and took the opportunity to glance around the small house. It was clean at least. A small tv, a couch, a recliner, shaggy grey carpeting, a bookshelf full of small knickknacks, books, and other assortments of items, and a coffee table. It definitely had a homey feel to it. '_I guess it's not so bad. Could be worse, I suppose._'

To be honest, Romano didn't want to be here. He had much more important things to do than stick around some random man's home and wait for his wounds to heal. If only it were that simple; he couldn't exactly walk in his condition. It made him growl in irritation. '_Dio, why does this have to happen? I have to find Feli before–_'

"Are you hungry, Lovino?"

Breaking from his thoughts, Romano looks up at the Spaniard. "_Uh. . . what?_"

Antonio blinks, then repeats slowly, "I asked if you wanted anything to eat. I just thought you might be hungry but I suppose I should doctor you up a little first." He motions towards a box he had set on the table previously. "I brought my first aid kit out so I'll do the best I can. Until I can get you to see a vet, that is."

Romano breathes heavily before exhaling. "_While I appreciate your offer for a 'vet', I must decline. I am not going to a vet, I shall heal fine on my own. It's nothing I haven't been through before, anyway. Give me a week and I'll be fine._"

"Are. . . are you sure?" While he barely knew Romano, he didn't want to leave him be. His cuts might get infected and then he'd only be worse off than he had been. It wasn't something he wanted to see. "I really don't think you should – wait, what do you mean you've been through this _before?_"

"_Are you deaf?_" Romano makes a scoffing noise, as if he has said something utterly ridiculous. "_I said that I've been through this before, so of course I would know that I'll be all right. If you're really so apt to help me, I'll tell you why I am injured. Sit down._"

Antonio shifts his eyes left and right, frowning, before he plops down. "Okay. . . So you were in an alleyway and injured because. . .?"

"_First I suppose that I should start with what I am; a Kitsune. You might have heard of them before; mythology type of stuff, you know. Anyway, me and my brother – his name is Veneziano Feliciano Vargas – were doing our annual traveling, where we go across the continent. We do this about. . . once every ten years? Give or take a few, but we just want to get out and see how the world has been up to–_"

"Wait, wait," Antonio says, interrupting, "every _ten_ years? How old are you, exactly?"

Romano glares. "_You really want to know? Besides, Dio, you do not just ask how old someone is. It's rude!_"

'_Much like your attitude,_' Antonio thinks silently before muttering an apology.

"_As I was saying, we like to get out an explore the world. We love our home in Italy, of course, but we still like to get out. We do try to avoid going to France though; people there are so fucking rude and perverted. Ugh. Oh, and stay clear of Germany too. Nothing but a bunch of potato-munching bastards. Anyway, getting back on track, Feli and I were separated a short while ago and I can't find him. Normally, Kitsune's who have a strong bond with one another can easily track the other down, unless they were to form a contract with a human. Since I am unable to sense my brother anywhere, I am assuming that he has made a contract with one of you disgusting creatures. Ugh, so unorthodox. . ._" Romano clears his throat before continuing, "_While searching for my brother, a group of rabid dogs decided it would be fun to chase me around town. Of course, they caught up with me at some point. Thankfully, I managed to get away. Of course, the rest you already know._"

"That's quite a bit of information to take in," Antonio says, thinking over what he's been told. "What's a contract?"

"_The contract? Well, it's sort of a necessary thing for us Kitsunes if we wish to get into The Haven, which would be akin to a paradise. It's what all Kitsunes strive for. My Nonno himself ascended to The Haven over a century ago. Honestly, I'm surprised Feli himself already hasn't. Such a good natured dumbass. . . If you're asking about the contract itself, then it is something that a Kitsune makes with a human; kind of like a pact? Anyway, the deal of the contract is that a Kitsune must live with a human for one year – exactly one year – and in that time, I must make at least eight improvements to your life. For every improvement I make, I gain a new tail, and once I hit nine tails, I am allowed to ascend to The Haven. If you think about it, it's a win-win._"

"Err," Antonio gives him a skeptical look. "What do you mean by 'improvements'? Like, getting me a better house or job? Sorry, all of this is confusing."

"_I'm not surprised, what with your intelligence level. The improvements are not limited to material items, they can be emotional improvements as well. Say you are unhappy with your current state of life. If you were to form a contract with me, it would be my job to make sure you are no longer sad or depressed. That would count as one life improvement. If I _were_ to actually get you a new house then, yes, that would also be an improvement. The rules are stupid but I didn't make them up; I am simply following them._" It was obvious Romano held a distaste for the requirements if his facial expressions were anything.

Putting a hand to his chin, Antonio began to think over the information. A contract that would help improve his life; it sounded too good to be true. Still, he had heard about Kitsune's before. Alfred's friend, Kiku, was into all sorts of stuff like that. Apparently Kitsune's held magic and could grant wishes. Too bad that part wasn't true but, hey, life improvements was better than nothing. He couldn't choose what he wanted improved but it was still a good deal.

"_Oh, I forgot one piece of information. Once a Kitsune has successfully completed it's contract, they must grant the human one wish; any wish of their choosing._"

Well nevermind then. Perhaps he could get a wish from this fox, after all. "Lovino," he looked down at the male, suddenly smiling. "Could I possibly form a contract with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>End Prologue-<strong>

* * *

><p>Well, I don't have anything more to say. . . If you actually want me to write more of this then R&amp;R. More I get, the more motivated I become.<p>

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 1

I managed to finish _My Roommate's Rule_ so I decided to write the next part of this for ya'll. Bit of angsty-ness at the end as bits of Lovi's past is revealed.

What would you guys say if I said I was thinking of doing a Sword Art Online parody story? Like, I've been pondering it for a few weeks now and the idea of a HetaliaxSAO crossover story sounds really fun. It would only be written after I finish this story but, I figure, it could be my next big story. Eh, just a thought. . .

Also, I drew Roma as a fox. It's on my DA. I changed my user on there recently from _Caitlin-Silver_ to _Lunarium-Luna_, so if you want to see it, go ahead and take a look~

Warning: As per usual, grammar errors! I'd be fantastically delighted if you pointed them out so I can fix them. Yup.

Disclaimer: This is obvious. I don't own Hetalia because, if I did, Spamano'd be everywhere. Yeah. Oh, and AmeIta would be canon because my weird brain has decided that is my second OTP for Hetalia. Thanks brain.

_–Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I-<strong>

* * *

><p>Antonio really should have seen Romano's answer coming.<p>

"_Hello. No. No fucking way, not a chance in Hell. I am not forming a contract with you. I'd rather be stuck on Earth for the rest of my damn life than form a contract with you. I'm sorry – well not really – but my answer is flat out no. Feli may be stupid enough to form a contract with a human but I am sure as Hell not. So, as I'm sure you've caught on, no._"

Antonio waited a few seconds before asking, "You finished?"

Romano gave him a heated glare, choosing not to answer the question and instead gave a sharp growl. "_You should be lucky that I am even gracing you with my presence. Prick._"

"I seem to recall you ordering me to pick you up and take you back with me," the Spanish man pointed out which only made Romano sputter.

"_I did no such thing! Besides, who just asked me to form a contract?_" Holding his head up high and turning away, Romano continued, "_That's right, don't think I missed how your eyes seemed to light up when I brought up the wishing part. All of you humans are the same. You all are nothing but selfish assholes._"

Antonio hummed, thinking back to something the fox had said earlier. "Didn't you say that you have a human form? If you hate humans so much then why would you have a human form? It doesn't make much sense, really."

The burgundy fox rolled his eyes. "_So you caught that, huh? I suppose you aren't as oblivious as I make you out to be – that's not a compliment, by the way. Yes, I do have a human form but, then again, so do the rest of my kind. We can only take this form if we have made a contract._"

Antonio blinked, taking in the information. After thinking over what he had been told, a devious thought entered his mind and he grinned, eyes narrowing. "So, you can only be human if you form a contract, right?"

"_Wow, you actually listened. Congratulations._"

The Spaniard's eye twitched but he let the comment slide. "Your human form must be ugly then. . . That's unfortunate."

Romano's eyes snapped open at this and he gave the human an exasperated look of disbelief. "What _did you just say, human?_" he growled, flashing a sharp row of canines. The _nerve_ of this man, saying that he was ugly! He had never seen his human form so he had no right to talk! "_If I could, I'd rip your throat out! You should count yourself lucky! I'll have you know that my human form is fucking sexy, so shut up!_"

Antonio could tell his plan was working perfectly so far. Romano was getting worked up over a small little comment about his human appearance. Of course he had no idea what his human form looked like; he was simply trying to get the fox mad enough to where he would accept to forming a contract with him. If all went well, he'd get that contract _and_ be able to see what the fox looked like as a human. Worst case scenario; he'd get his eyes clawed out. What's the worst an injured fox could do, anyway? "Yeah, yeah," Antonio waved his threats off. "You know, you'd be more intimidating if you weren't injured and a cute, fluffy fox, you know?"

That curl of hair twitched again and Romano's eyes narrowed into slits. "_Call me ugly one minute and then call me cute, huh? You have a lot of fucking nerve, you know? Dio, I can't wait till my wounds have healed and I can leave. . ._"

This made Antonio frown. This wasn't the way he was hoping his plan to go. No, not at all! Romano was suppose to prove him wrong and accept the contract. Why wasn't he–

"_Then again, I can't leave with you thinking that my human form is ugly. I'll accept your contract but, I warn you now, you'll regret it later._" The fox's tail swished back and forth slowly, calmly. It was as if the animal knew something he didn't. It made Antonio frown but he quickly replaced it with a happy smile.

"So we can form a contract then, yes?" Hook, line, and _sinker._ It seemed that his little plan has worked out in his favor after all. Ah yes, he could see it now! If this fox stuck to his end of the bargain, then he would have a better house, perhaps a better job, maybe a new car. . . It made the Spaniard grin in anticipation. He simply couldn't wait! And to top it all off, he would get to have a wish. Any wish that he could want! So many possibilities to choose from~

"–_mbass. Oi! Hey, dumbass! I'm talking to you! Get your idiotic head outta your fairyland bullshit imagination and pay attention!_" God, why did he have to be picked up by such an airheaded idiot. He was too busy daydreaming about something to actually listen to what he had to say. How fucking _rude_ could this fool _be?_ "Hey!" he said again, digging his front paw's claws into the still daydreaming Spaniard. "_Fucking_ listen!"

That seemed to garner the attention he had been trying to capture.

Feeling a sharp sting in his thigh, Antonio let out a yelp of surprise and looked down, seeing the claws digging into his skin. "Ow! Stop it!"

Romano scoffed but pulled his claws away. "_Serves you right, idiotic bastard. You should pay better attention in the future._"

Antonio sighs, "Would it kill you to be a little nicer? I mean, I haven't really done anything to warrant all of this attitude you're giving me."

"_Pfff,_" the fox lets out a bark of laughter. "_Didn't you just call me ugly? I'm not sure for you humans but, for us foxes, that was a highly offensive term. You're lucky I am agreeing to the contract. Now,_" Romano turned his body so that he was now facing the human, "_we shall begin the contract formation. Hold out your hand._"

Antonio glances around nervously before putting his hand out in front of the fox. "Um, like this?" Romano nods and quickly nips his hand with his teeth. "Ow! Hey! What was _that_ for?"

Thanks to the bite, his hand was now bleeding. He frowned, seeing the red liquid slowly trickle across his palm. "Was that really necessary?" he grumbled before quietly gasping as the fox begins to lick the blood off his hand. "What are you _doing?_"

The animal rolled his eyes and made a face of disgust. "_Shut up, will you? I'm completing the contract. You _are_ the one who asked for it, aren't you?_" After he was finished licking up the vile fluid, he held out his tongue, as if it were on fire. "_Dio, that was so disgusting. I really hate the fox who came up with these rules!_"

"Wait, wait," Antonio said, backtracking. "You mean that you have to. . . ingest my blood for a contract to be formed?" Just like the fox had said previously, it was quite disgusting. Licking someone else's blood? He shuddered. No thank you. "I can understand why you'd be upset, I guess. . ."

Romano made a 'hmph' noise. "_Glad we're on the same page, then. I would never willingly lick up your gross, human blood. Now, we wait twenty-four hours before the contract takes effect and then it will be complete. Until then, I cannot become human. Not like I'd want to, anyway, but if I am going to stay with you, then I'll need to blend in. Oh,_" he pauses, as if remembering something important. "_Also, you're going to help me find my brother._" It wasn't a request, that was for sure.

This makes the Spanish man raise a brow. He had never agreed to helping the fox find his brother but if it made sure he wasn't so bitchy, then he would comply. Listening to this animal complain – well he supposed he would be human by then – wasn't something he wanted to do. "All right, then. I'll help you find your brother. Is he in this area, at least, or do you have no idea whatsoever?"

His ears drooping slightly, Romano replies with, "_I'm not sure, actually. I lost him on the outskirts of the forest the other day. This town was close so I just assumed that he might have taken off here._"

"How did you lose him in the first place?" Not that it was any of his business but any bit of information helped.

Humming, the fox thought before answering, "_Well, you know how you humans enjoy hunting._" His eyes narrowed into slits. "_I don't get what's so fucking fun about killing animals for personal enjoyment but, you know, whatever floats your Goddamn boat._"

Antonio could feel a bead of sweat roll down the side of his forehead at the icy glare he was receiving. Maybe he could understand where the fox was coming from with his hate of humans. It's true that humans killed animals such as foxes for sport. Hell, even when he had been a little younger, he had went out hunting a few times with his friend Alfred. He couldn't remember his name but the American's brother had also tagged along a few times. The worst he had ever killed was a squirrel, though. "I'm sorry," he apologized, sympathizing with the obviously enraged fox. "I can understand where you're coming from but not all humans think that hunting is fun."

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,_" Romano said sarcastically before he let out a slight yawn. The Spaniard couldn't help but this it was quite cute. "_Now, where do I sleep?_"

"Um," Antonio looked around. He knew it wouldn't do for an injured animal to be sleeping on the couch so, he decided, he would let him take his bed for the night and he would sleep on the couch. Romano seemed content with the answer and the Spaniard cleaned the fox's wounds before settling the animal into his bed. He knew he had forgotten to feed the animal but, he supposed, he could wait until the next morning.

"You'd better not shed in my bed~" Antonio jokingly teased though Romano seemed to be quite offended by the comment and the Spaniard was rewarded with a smack in the face, courtesy of Romano's tail. "_You are an ass and I don't shed!_"

Rubbing his cheek, Antonio left the room, grumbling in slight irritation. It was only a joke! He hadn't been serious. . . "Oh well," he sighed, plopping himself back on the couch. He had made sure to bring a few pillows out but decided against a cover since it was kind of hot. He had forgotten to take a shower but he could do that tomorrow. He yawned before saying loud enough to where the fox could hear, "Goodnight, Roma." Antonio didn't take into account that he was not allowed to call Romano 'Romano', let alone call him Roma.

He couldn't prove it but he was pretty sure that he had heard "_Goodnight, bastard,_" in reply. Either the fox didn't catch the slip up or he was just too tired to care.

_**~Foxy Troubles~**_

Morning came too quickly for Romano's liking. He absolutely _hated_ mornings with a burning passion of loathing. All he wanted to do was curl up into himself and go back to sleep but a loud "Good morning, Lovino~!" proved to kill his plan. _Crash and burn. _Growling slightly, he looked up from where he had previously had his face buried in his tail and saw that annoying human prancing around the room. It was obvious that he was a morning person. He growled loudly – "_What the fuck are you _doing,_ you bastard? It's too early for this shit!_" – and promptly buried his face back into his fluffy tail. Ah, he really did love his tail. Soft, warm, silky, protective and could be used as a potential weapon.

Just as he was about to fall back to sleep, he is picked up by the human and tucked between two arms. "_Hey! What the Hell do you think you're doing? Put me down you Goddamn prick!_" His protests are ignored and he is carried into the bathroom. "_What the fuck are we doing in here?_"

Antonio blinks, as if confused and not understanding the question. "Well, I figure it would be a good idea if I were to give you a bath!"

Romano stares at him with an unamused look. "_You're kidding, right?_" Antonio shakes his head. "_Well you know what? Fuck you, I ain't taking no bath. Nope._"

Antonio ignores him, choosing to sigh instead, and begins to run bath water. The fox starts to protest as this, saying he doesn't need a bath and that he is fine the way he is now, but the Spanish man disagrees. Romano had been in an _alleyway_ for who knows _how long._ People dumped their trash into alleyways and he was not going to have the animal stinking in the house. "Sorry Lovi, but you need a bath. I'll take a shower after you're finished and then we can have breakfast!"

"_What did you just call me?_" That tail is once again used to whack Antonio. "_You are to call me _Lovino! _– not Lovi,_ Lovino! _Got it?_"

Rubbing his leg, the human was silent before answering, "You didn't seem to mind too much last night when I called you Roma."

The fox huffed angrily and stamped his paw on the tiled flooring. "_That was a fluke! I was just too tired to give a shit._"

This made Antonio laugh loudly. "Oh, so you _did_ hear that, huh? I knew you'd heard that."

Realizing what he had just admitted, Romano's eyes go wide before he begins sputtering. "_I-I don't know–you, I. . . I don't. . . Ah, fuck this!_" He instead chooses the run off into the other room, completely ignoring his injuries. They've already started to heal.

It takes a good ten minutes, but Antonio is able to snag the fox and drag him back into the bathroom to bathe him. It's rather awkward but he's finally able to wash the irritated animal (he only sustains three bites and five scratches!) and get his own shower in. By the time he's finished with his own shower, it's about eight-thirty in the morning. Once he's dried off and put on some clothes, he begins to ponder what to make for breakfast.

Romano is moping on the couch, feeling openly violated and humiliated. "_Just wait,_" he promises, "_I'll kill him for this yet. No one dares to make a fool of me in such fashion!_" He then begins to think of various ways that he can murder that annoying Spaniard and he manages to come up with four when said Spaniard himself finally shows up in the living room. "_I hate you._"

This makes Antonio laugh. "Well, I'd say the feeling is mutual, but it isn't! I actually find you quite amusing~ If only you weren't so openly violent. . ." he trails off, looking at a few scratches that are now present on his arms. "Oh well, that's just your personality, yes?" Walking into the kitchen, he opens the fridge, checking over what he has. "So, any thoughts on what you would like to eat?"

"_I'd like to tear your vocal chords out and chew on them. . ._" Romano grumbles.

"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that! You really should speak up, you know? Actually," he taps his chin, "that doesn't make much sense, considering you're communicating through our minds. How can you become louder or softer?"

The fox replies with a roll of his eyes and a sarcastic, "_Fucking magic, dipshit._"

Antonio hums and then agrees. "I suppose that makes sense! Do you only eat meat or do you like vegetables and fruit, too?"

"_If it's good, I'll eat it. Don't give me no sugary shit though. And no chocolate! I can't have that until I'm human. Shit'll kill me,_" he growled, making a gag face. "_Ate that stuff once and I about puked my guts up._"

"Well of course, Lovi~ Chocolate is bad for canines! It can cause seizures, coma, and even death! Why would you even have chocolate?"

The fox began to beat his tail loudly against the sofa. He was silent for the longest time and Antonio began to wonder if he had said something wrong until he finally answered. "_. . . My last contractor forced me to eat it. I had transformed back into my fox form because, you know, I prefer this form above my human, and he got mad at something I said so. . . yeah. We weren't on good terms, anyway, and I guess I just pushed him over the edge._"

Antonio had ceased his breakfast preparations and simply stared at the counter in front of him. "Why chocolate in particular? Why didn't he just try to kill you with a weapon? Forcing chocolate down a fox's throat seems a little extreme. . ."

"_Heh,_" the fox fake laughed before continuing, "_he liked to make me eat a lot of things I hated. He would never let me eat anything I wanted. Actually, he never let me do anything, really. I was stuck in a cage most of the time and the only time I wasn't was when he had me turn human. He'd only feed me once a day and whatever he'd bring would taste awful; sometimes I refused to eat it and I would say I'd rather starve but he'd force it down my throat all the same._

"_He didn't keep me for the chance of a wish because, Hell, I couldn't do my end of the contract if he kept me locked up all of the time. No, he said he kept me because he was the only one who _cared_ for me. He would spout all kinds of bullshit to me – stuff about loving me and taking care of me forever. The guy was whack, I tell you. The first time I met him, though, I couldn't tell the difference. I thought he was a nice man and he always treated me nicely, even though he knew what I was. But, that all changed when he formed that contract with me._" Romano stopped before his body shook slightly. "_I don't want to talk about this anymore. Maybe another time._"

Nothing else was said between them for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter I-<strong>

* * *

><p>Who was Lovi's former contractor? Hell if I know. I haven't decided yet. Anyone have a suggestion? Don't make it Turkey though. He's almost always the bad guy in a Spamano story and I actually kind of like Turkey. Pick someone else that hasn't been mentioned yet.<p>

R&R! More I get, more motivated I become, and that means more story!

Bye~


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Have fun~

Oh, and if you're interested in seeing Feli's fox form, it has been posted on my DA. Actually, it's both of the Italia brothers, but if you wanna know what Feli looks like, go ahead and take a look. I also drew a chibi Roma in his human form. With the ears and tail, of course.

Warning: Grammar errors, yada yada yada, point 'em out to me and I'll fix them. I'll read over this later and fix what I see, but for now, I am going to bed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. . . Going to work on that though. Oh, I also don't own _The Fox and the Hound._ It's mentioned in this chapter.

I'm tired.

_–Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II-<strong>

* * *

><p>The day went surprisingly slow for the both of them. After the small incident regarding Romano's past, they had barely spoken three words to each other. Antonio wanted to say something about it but he knew that something must be seriously wrong if the pissy fox wasn't yelling at him. He tried calling him Roma out loud but the animal didn't say a word and simply stared at the coffee table from the couch he was perched on. He ended up serving him an omelet with tomatoes and cheese, hoping that might spark an interest in him, but the fox sat quietly still. Antonio left him alone after that, and went about his day, cleaning around the house and doing a bit of laundry. He got a phone call from Gilbert about two o'clock. It was the same ol' same ol'; a bit of "Hey Toni! I'm awesome! You're awesome too, but not as awesome as me! Oh, me and Mattie are doing great! How are you?". Phone calls from Gilbert – you could pretty much predict what to expect but, still, it was nice to hear from his friend.<p>

When Antonio entered the living room around six, Romano had abandoned his place on the couch. Looking around, he saw nothing; no sign of the fox anywhere. "Lovino?" he called out. Receiving no response, he tried again, only louder, "Lovino! Where are you?"

Silence followed still. Frowning, the Spanish man turned on his heel and began to walk towards his bedroom. When he opened the door, he nearly let out a yell in surprise. On his bed was a human male. "Hey! Who the Hell–" He cut off, noticing something strange about the boy. He had a pair of fuzzy ears on his head and a long, bushy tail was sticking out slightly of the covers. "What the. . ."

The ears atop the boys head twitched and a pair of eyes shot open, looking straight at Antonio. "Oh, it's just you. What the Hell do you think you're doing, being so noisy?" The male lifted himself on the bed and stretched his arms in the air, letting the covers fall away from the top of his body. Seeing this, Antonio looked away and coughed, not wanting to stare. "Well? You going to answer or just stand there like a dumbass?"

"Um," the Spaniard said slowly, rubbing the back of his head, "_who_ are you? I mean, normally if I found some random stranger laying in my bed I'd call the cops but you–"

He heard a loud, irritated sigh. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any fucking dumber, you pull this shit. It's _me,_ jackass. Lovino – remember?" The supposed 'Lovino' then lifted his hand and raised a very distinct finger in Antonio's direction, which made him frown. Once the words registered in the Spaniard's mind, he immediately went slack jawed. "The fuck's wrong with you, dipshit?"

"_Lovino?_" he wheezed out, completely taken by surprise. _Okay,_ so maybe he was in the wrong when he had called the fox's human form ugly, but you couldn't blame him. "Err, um. . . when did you. . . get like _this?_" He couldn't remember hearing anything or even seeing the fox roam around the house at all during the day, so when did he have the time to pull this off? "Last I saw you, you were sitting in the living room on the couch. . ."

He could see Romano's tail bristle and then swish before the boy crawled off the bed and stretched once more. As soon as the fox-turned-man was off the bed, Antonio could feel his cheeks heat up. The boy was _naked._ "_Christ,_" he choked before turning around completely. "Could you, maybe, put some clothes on?"

Romano blinked, as if confused by the request, before he snapped his fingers together. "Oh, that's right. You humans and your 'indecency' issues. They're quite laughable, really." Looking around the room, he spied a pair of grey sweat pants and dark blue T-shirt and quickly pulled them on. "There, happy?"

Antonio turned around and saw that Romano was now dressed in decent enough clothes. "Um, yes, thank you. Now, when did you turn human?"

"Oh, I dunno, about. . . fifteen minutes ago? I don't know what you were doing but it was time so I just made myself comfortable and changed myself." He glanced down at his human body in slight irritation. "It's been a while since I've been in this form and I must say, I did not miss it. Based on your reaction earlier, though," he gave a sneer before continuing, "you seemed to appreciate it quite _thoroughly._"

At the reddened face of the Spaniard, Romano gave a small bark of laughter before he plopped down on the bed again. He took hold of his tail and began to lovingly stroke it, as if it were his own child. "I really hate this form, but at least I can keep my ears and tail."

Shaking off his earlier embarrassment, Antonio asked, "That's something I don't get. Why are your ears and tail still. . . present? I thought you were supposed to turn human?" He took a seat on the bed next to Romano and received a sharp glare. He made sure to scoot over a few inches.

"Stop complaining," the fox-man snapped. "It's only you and me here, so why should I have to hide my ears and tail? At least, while we're in this house, let me keep my ears and tail at the very fucking least. You don't understand a Kitsune's love he has for his ears and tail – _especially_ his tail."

Antonio raised his hands up in a mock defeat. "Okay, calm down, I'm sorry. It was just a simple question. I wasn't aware that," he gave Romano's hand that was currently stroking his tail a glance before continuing, "your tails were that important to you." His face is given a whack. "Ow!"

Romano stands abruptly and takes a few steps towards the bedroom door. "Idiot. Didn't you hear me mention earlier when I was telling you about the contract that my goal is to gain _more_ tails? A Kitsune without his tail is nothing. If we lose a tail, big deal since it'll grow back, but if it's our last one, then that would definitely be a problem. I have only one tail, see?" He gestures towards his tail and Antonio nods slowly. "If I lost this one, then it's over for me. I have no chance whatso_ever_ of making it to The Haven. It won't grow back as I will have lost my magic because a Kitsune's tail houses it's magical abilities."

"O-oh," Antonio says dumbly. "I. . . didn't know. Sorry."

"Hmph," Romano huffs angrily and then walks out of the door. "Come feed me! I'm hungry and I wish for more tomatoes."

Well, at least they both liked tomatoes.

* * *

><p>Once Romano is fed and content, they agree to simply lounge around the living room, flipping through random channels. This goes on for about a good hour before Antonio becomes bored with channel surfing. "Hey, Lovino?"<p>

"What, bastard?"

"I was just curious as to how you're going to make improvements to my life."

Romano rolls his eyes. "That's easy. The moment we made that contract, I knew just about everything there is to know about your current life. Like, for example, you work for your pervert of a friend named Francis. Funny, I actually know a Francis. . ." he trails off then, shortly after, he shivers as if disgusted by a thought.

"Wait," Antonio clicks the mute button on the TV before continuing, "so, you know all about me now?" He glances at Romano through his peripheral vision.

The fox-man slaps a hand over his face, groaning quietly. "No, _idiot,_ I said I only know about your _current_ life. I know only what I need to improve. Dio, please keep up."

Antonio sighs but says nothing and takes the insults in stride. What else can he do? He already made the contract so he couldn't kick the guy out. "Okay, sorry."

Romano clicks his teeth together in annoyance. "Stop freakin' apologizing for everything. I hate it when people just take what I dish out to them and not say anything even though they are clearly irritated with it."

"So, what, you want me to get mad at you?" Antonio raises a brow, now fully looking at Romano. He didn't like becoming angry at people and he didn't like yelling either. . . Well, there are a few instances where he would become violent, though he doesn't like to discuss such times as those.

"No!" Breathing in deeply before exhaling again, Romano says, "What I _meant_ was that I don't like people taking what I throw at them. At least voice your opinion and ask me to stop. Not like I would, but at least it's better than apologizing all the fucking time." He crosses his arms and then shifts one of his legs on top of the other and then looks away.

Antonio stares, saying nothing, and simply sitting there, blinking away before he finally turns away and sighs. "Okay, I get it. I won't apologize anymore." In all honesty, he couldn't help his apologetic self; he'd always been that way for as long as he could recall. Even if he wasn't at fault, he would apologize all the same. It was how he was raised. "Soooo, what would you like to do?"

The fox-man shrugged and continued glaring at the still mute TV. "I dunno. . ." He arched his back in a stretch, yawning a little bit. "What do you usually do on weekends?"

The Spaniard taps his chin in thought. "Well," he starts, "usually I just clean the house, do any laundry that I haven't done, sometimes go hang out with one of my friends. . . or, sometimes I like to play video games or read. Stuff like that, y'know?" He knew it sounded boring (heck even _he_ thought it was boring) but there wasn't a whole lot he could do. He could only spend so much money, as he had to pay bills and save money for clothes and food and whatever else he needed. "What would you usually do?"

At this question, Romano lets out a loud laugh. "I don't see why it would matter what day it is since we don't exactly care what day of the week it is. We just do whatever we feel like unless you are contracted to someone. Feli and I just liked to roam around and cause a bit of mischief here and there, just for entertainment. Sometimes we would lounge around and do nothing and just stare at a lake. Well, we haven't done any lake gazing in a while. . . You humans have polluted a vast majority of the water on this planet." He frowned, thinking back into the distant. Things seemed to be so much more. . . natural, than today was. He couldn't say things were more peaceful – as they weren't since the humans liked to bicker constantly – but at least the humans weren't destroying the Earth. It was hard to survive in a world where the humans are constantly destroying nature and putting up buildings instead. "It's so much harder to live out in the wilderness anymore."

Antonio understood what he was talking of and simply remained quiet, preferring to listen. He silently agreed with what the fox was saying and it only made him feel guilty. He wasn't doing a damn thing to help nature out and was instead helping destroy it. He was only human, though, he reminded himself. He couldn't be a saint; trying to do whatever possible to stop demolition of nature-filled areas. "You know," he started quietly, "let's not talk about depressing stuff like that, 'kay? How about I put in a movie?"

Turning his head the side slightly, Romano gave him an unenthusiastic glare. "I don't care, just do whatever you want. S'not like I have much a say in what you do with your damn life." He gave a single wave of his arm, as if brushing something off. "Just put in a movie."

"Okay!" Though having been slightly depressed, the Spaniard perked up quite a bit, and put in a movie. He thought it would be funny to put in _The Fox and the Hound._ Surprisingly enough, the fox himself seemed to enjoy the movie, frowning at the sad parts, and smiling ever so slightly at the happy moments. It was quite cute to watch so Antonio couldn't help but stare at him instead of watch the movie. Near the end of the movie, he caught himself and flushed slightly in embarrassment. _God, what am I doing?_

"I guess the movie wasn't _so_ bad." Romano clicked his tongue and crossed his arms again. "I suppose you aren't as big an idiot as I call you to be."

Antonio gave a genuine grin, feeling quite accomplished with himself. This was as close a compliment as he would get out of the fox.

"Oh, and don't think I didn't notice you staring at me all through the movie. Creep."

He could see a small smirk on Romano's face. _Shit._

* * *

><p>Bed time eventually came around and Romano demanded to have the bed, not letting it be up for discussion.<p>

"I'm not sleeping on the couch. As your guest _and_ contractor, I shall use this bed as much as I fucking please, 'mmkay?" Antonio had raised a hand to protest but Romano cut him off, "I don't care what you say, it isn't up for debate. You're sleeping on the couch, got it, dumbass?"

The Spaniard could only grumble silent protests. He didn't want to risk a smack in the face with that tail. Despite it's soft and cuddly appearance, it hurt quite a lot. Antonio could only rub his cheek as he thought back to when he had been hit with it.

So he ended up taking the couch for another night. Big deal. Maybe he could persuade Romano into switching with him at some point, or at least letting him sleep in there with him – he paused in his thoughts. He blushed. _What the Hell is wrong with me? Did I seriously just think of sharing a bed with–with. . . _He shook his head and turned onto his side. He just meant sharing a bed as friends – no physical contact whatsoever. Right? Right.

He could hear a snore come from the hallway. Antonio groaned to himself.

_Romano was a snorer in his human form._

"Great," he whispered to himself, staring into the blackness of the room. "This is just great."

An hour passed and the snoring still persisted. It was loud, even though he had been covering his head with a spare pillow he had brought out. He let out a loud, irritated sigh, hoping that might make the snoring cease. Silence followed and he gave a triumphant smile which soon vanished, as he heard another loud snore. "Damn," he cursed quietly to himself.

Antonio began to plead with himself, trying to block out the snoring. "Maybe I should have bought some earplugs. . ." He turned onto his back and stared up at the black wall. The snoring was still going on, seemingly becoming louder with each snore. "God, make it stop!"

It was going to be a long and painful night for Antonio.

The snoring finally stopped about four in the morning and Antonio grinned in glee. His eyes burned from exhaustion. _Finally!_ He managed to get about a good two hours of rest before he was woken up. Feeling quite annoyed, he let out an irritated, "_What?_" He was so tired that he didn't mean to snap, but he couldn't help it.

The Spaniard was promptly smacked in the face by something furry and he recognized it instantly. _That tail again._ Still feeling quite annoyed, he grasped the fox's tail in an iron-like grip. A startled yelp was heard and then a hand was slapped against his cheek.

"Let go of my tail, you fucktard! _That hurts!_"

Instantly, Antonio's eyes snapped open and he let go. Sitting up hastily, he glanced at Romano, seeing the fox on the floor, gripping his tail and stroking it softly while giving him a particular nasty glare. "You _ass!_ Despite it's looks, my tail can potentially be damaged from manhandling!" The fox-man then stood up and took off back towards the bedroom, but not before throwing a few choice words at the still somewhat-half-asleep Spaniard.

When he finally managed to catch his bearings, Antonio sped off down the hallway and began to furiously apologize to Romano. "Lovi! I'm sorry, please don't be mad! I was still half asleep and, well, I was really tired since I had only gotten to sleep and. . . well, I couldn't help it! I was just a little irritated you were waking me up so early!" Silence greeted him so he continued his apologies. "Please forgive me? It really was an accident! You can't really blame me though since you snore really loudly and–"

The bedroom door is yanked open and fierce Romano stands there, tail swishing in a fury and he glares heatedly. "I do not _snore!_"

"Um, yes you do," Antonio points out.

The fox's eyes narrow even more. "I do _not!_ It's not my fault for your sleeping problems!" He slams the door in the Spaniard's face.

". . . So, would you like something with tomatoes for breakfast?"

An irritated growl resonates before a small "Yes" is heard.

Antonio grins. Thank God for tomatoes!

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter II-<strong>

* * *

><p>Done. I'll see you all next chapter. Bye bye!<p>

R&R means more motivation, more writing, more story! It's like magic!


	4. Chapter 3

Short chapter and rushed. I'll add a lot more later on when I get home. Also, I have another story idea, so I'll be back with that later too!

Warning: This was pretty rushed since I am on a tight schedule so there's grammar errors. I'll come back and add a good thousand or more words later on so be on the look out! I had to cut this short to save on my time. So sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. . . Yup.

_–Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-<strong>

* * *

><p>The weekend went quickly – too quickly for Antonio's liking – and by the time Monday rolled around, he didn't want to return to his boring job; back to waiting tables and cleaning up after people. It was a very small town so there were a lot of familiar faces. It was so so <em>so <em>boring seeing the same people, day after day. Some of them were, thankfully, entertaining to talk to, but the vast majority were not.

Not was did he face having to go to work, he had to figure out what to do with Romano. The fox had eventually forgiven him, though he did revert back to his fox form for about half of Sunday and sulked under his bed. He finally managed to coax him out with the promise that he could have anything he wanted for dinner.

"What am I going to do?" he groaned to himself. He was currently in the shower with his forehead resting against the tile of the wall, glaring at it. He couldn't leave Romano home by himself; who knows what he would do on his own? Leaving him off with his friend Gilbert was out of the question. Antonio loved his friend, really he did, but he wouldn't trust him to look after Romano.

"Hey!" A few bangs on the bathroom door broke the Spaniard from his thoughts. "You're taking forever in there! It's already seven-thirty, dumbass! Aren't you supposed to be at work at eight?" Romano grumbled a few curses before turning on his heel and walking back towards the kitchen. He had been shifting through the fridge, looking for any spare tomatoes that might be in the house, when he noticed the time.

Hearing the current time, Antonio began to panic. He still hadn't made breakfast or even picked out his clothing, yet! Grabbing a shampoo bottle, he hurriedly lathered the soap into his hair and rinsed. In five minutes he was out and dried, and he brushed his teeth while shifting through his closet and drawers for something suitable to wear. When he was finally finished getting dressed, it was around ten 'till eight. If he left now, he could definitely make it in time, but he'd have to skip breakfast.

Romano noticed the slightly less panicky Spaniard saunter into the kitchen. "Hey, prick. I made a few pieces of toast. Eat that at the very fucking least. Lord knows you need it since you look like shit." The fox took a bite of his own toast before picking up a piece of sliced tomato to nibble on. The Spanish bastard had better be grateful that he had even thought of him.

Antonio, though still in a hurry, smiled happily, touched that Romano would even think to make something for him. Or that he even knew how, that is. "_Gracias,_ Lovi!" He picked up a piece of buttered toast before eating it quickly and heading towards the front door. "Oh wait," he paused. He still had not figured out what to do with Romano. "Lovi?"

Romano rolled his eyes, annoyed at the nickname, but he had given up trying to correct him. "What do you want, you damn jackass? Aren't you suppose to, oh I dunno, _leave_ now?" He waved his hand, as if shooing him off, but Antonio stood in his place. "_What?!_"

"Go with me to work." It was the only thing he could think of, honestly. If Romano went with him then he could keep an eye on him better! The fox could also get to know his work life and therefore, in turn, make an improvement on it. That _is_ what he's supposed to be doing, isn't it? It was a rash decision, Antonio knew this, but it was his only option.

He received a rather shocking reply. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Honestly, Antonio had begun bracing himself for Romano's outright refusal to go. He really hadn't expected him to agree so easily. "You're lucky I'm already dressed." Romano hopped off of his chair in the kitchen, having long finished his tomatoes and toast, and walked to stand beside his contractor. "Let's go then, stupid."

"Err," Antonio couldn't help but grind out. "Okay. . . Honestly, I'm a little surprised you didn't try to fight me on this." He grabbed for the knob and twisted it, opening the front door. Romano stepped out first – he had made sure to hide his ears and tail – and looked around. It had been a while since he'd been outside. No one was out and about.

"You shouldn't be complaining," Romano warned, walking down the stone path followed by Antonio. "I could have made things difficult for you but I didn't so you'd better be grateful, you Goddamn prick."

The Spaniard laughed lightly. "I wasn't complaining! Just making an observation. I'm glad you didn't fight me this morning since I was sure you were still mad about that incident on Saturday." He really had been sorry about that but, what with Romano being himself, apologizing was harder than you would have guessed. "Thanks."

The fox rolled his eyes but said nothing. If he was to tell the truth, then yes, he was still pissed off about the whole 'tail incident'. Who in their right mind _wouldn't_ be? Your one and only tail being yanked on? Your one and only tail that housed your magic; your source of life? Of course he was still mad!

Romano grumbled and glared at the sidewalk in front of him. He had slowed down to let the Spanish bastard go in front of him and was simply following him now. He really wasn't looking forward to sitting in some café for who knows how long just to watch people come and go. Then again, he also had his contract to hold up and making life improvements was what he was suppose to do. Romano figured he might as well start with the idiot's job first.

He already had a mental checklist of what he was suppose to improve. One, job; Two, help his money situation; Three, get him a car; Four, repair his friendship with Alfred (apparently they had a falling out some time ago); Five, improve his housing; Six, help his depression that he is unaware that he has; Seven, help him go back to college to get his degree; Eight, help him with his love life. That was the list he had. Despite what Antonio might think, he wasn't the one to choose what he had to improve. It was a mental list given to him when the contract was formed. No Kitsune knows who gives them their job requirements, they simply follow them. Hopefully Antonio would be the one to help him finally go to The Haven. Also, the bastard had to help him find his brother. . .

"Lovi~ we're here!" Romano snapped out of his thoughts and he stared up at the rather nice looking establishment. He had expected some run-down place but he had been wrong, surprisingly. "Let's go in!" The Spaniard suddenly grabbed his hand without warning; an action that caused the fox to turn a healthy shade of pink. Thankfully, it died down rather quickly. Stupid Spanish bastard with his weird actions. . .

"Oh, Toni! There you are! I was worried you were going to be – Romano?"

Oh Hell to the fucking no. Please tell him he was just hearing things, no, seeing things. That wasn't fucking Francis. Though, the more he gawked at the blonde, the more he realized that, in fact, it was the Frenchman. "What the fucking _fuck_ are you doing here?"

A sudden grin broke out onto Francis' face and he hurried over, making Antonio stare with wide eyes and Romano glare with a hatred. "It has been far too long, Roma! How have you been?"

"Christ," Romano shoved the perverted Frenchman away (yeah he had felt that hand wandering way too low for his liking) and scowled. "I was hoping I would never see you again."

Francis laughed loudly at this, oddly not offended by the fox's harsh words. Antonio was still at a loss as to how the two knew each other. "Last time I saw you was in France! What have you and Vene been up to?"

Despite having been pushed away previously, Francis snaked an arm around Romano's waist and began to pull him to the back of the café, ignoring all protests he garnered. Antonio followed silently, feeling strangely annoyed with Francis. He wasn't sure why but when he saw that arm make it's way around Roma's waist, he felt ticked off. Still, he remained quiet, and entered the kitchen area behind the pair in front of him.

"So, Roma, tell me everything!" Francis urged as he motioned for Romano and Antonio to sit in the chairs he pulled up. "It's been a good ten years since I've last seen you!"

"You know," Romano growled, "I left France for a fucking _reason,_ ya damn french-pervert! You're way too handsy and you always seemed to be stroking my tail and it made me uncomfortable and–"

Antonio cut him off, "Wait, Francis knows what you are?"

Romano gave the Spaniard's arm a smack and the man pouted in turn, but remained quiet. "Idiot! It took you that long to pick up on that?"

"Now, now, Romano, you must be more kind to Toni!" Francis playfully scolded. "And I was only admiring the beauty of your tail's fur, nothing more!"

Romano grumbled and folded his arms in irritation. "More like openly molesting me. . ."

The Frenchman laughed. "Well, I suppose there is no denying that! So," he started, changing topics, "where is cute little Vene?~"

Heavy silence followed the question and no one made a move to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 3-<strong>

* * *

><p>. . . I'll be back later to edit and add to this. Bye!<p>

R&R and shit. Yeah.


End file.
